


clearing his mind

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles walks to clear his mind...sterek drabble - 7/13 - words of the day: lake, ground, walk





	clearing his mind

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Wanting to clear his mind, Stiles walks through the preserve to the lake. With the leaves crunching on the ground beneath his feet, his mind wanders to his father, to Scott, to the pack he left behind. He misses them, fiercely, but he also thinks about what would happen if he did get the chance to return home. He’s calm here, with Derek. He’s already lost the man once, could he bare to do it again? This might not be _his_ Derek, and they might never progress past anything more than liking each other and friendship, but he’s still _Derek_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
